Caído del cielo
by LiseHarnett
Summary: Bella, una experimentada psicóloga, se enfrenta a un nuevo día con la llegada de un nuevo paciente que padece de Hipersexualidad y un fuerte caracter que tiene que aprender a controlar, si, su nombre era Edward Cullen, alias, el adonis.


|**Disclaimer; **_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía._

|**Título;** _Caído del cielo_

|**Summary; **_Bella, una experimentada psicóloga, se enfrenta a un nuevo día con la llegada de un nuevo paciente que padece de Hipersexualidad y un fuerte caracter que tiene que aprender a controlar, si, su nombre era Edward Cullen, alias, el adonis._

* * *

><p><strong>Caído del cielo<strong>

Psicóloga, ese era mi oficio actual, a mis veinte años de edad ya me había matriculado en la universidad de Harvard con una de las mejores notas de mi promoción y había conseguido un empleo en Psychologists DePaul, una de las mejores clinicas de psicología que se encontraban en Chicago, estado de Illinois

Con más de quince casos de psicología resueltos a mis espaldas había conseguido ser una de las psicólogas más solicitadas del pequeña siempre me había sentido atraída hacía la psicología, la idea de saber y entender el funcionamiento humano siempre me había parecido bastante atractiva , y gracias ha este trabajo podría ayudar a personas que realmente necesitasen de mis servicios.

No eran muchas las relacciones amorosas en las que me había visto embuelta, de todas ellas había salido airosa, ningún tipo de problemas, una ruptura amistosa. Hacía todo lo posible para no relaccionarme con ninguno de mis compañeros de trabajo y mucho menos con mis pacientes, toda la relacción que me proponía mantener con ellos se basaba en algo estrictamente profesional.

Hoy era un día nuevo, cargado de nuevas ideas y nuevos pacientes. Había puesto todos mis esfuerzos en hacer un informe totalmente concreto para poder analizar con exactitud al nuevo paciente al que me enfrentaba, su anterior psicóloga me había pasado variada información sobre este nuevo paciente, y por lo que me había contado, ella no había sido capaz de solucionar su caso, y a decir verdad, era algo complicado, pocas veces había visto algo así, no era nada del otro mundo, estaba segura de que más de una persona sufría este tipo de _problema_ en silencio, y este hombre, había sido capaz de poner ese _problema_ en manos de otra persona, dándole su confianza.

Hipersexualidad, necesidad incontrolable por el sexo de todo tipo ya sea anal, oral o vaginal y también su violento carácter. Eso era lo que tenía que intentar controlar en la mente de mi paciente.

-Pasa Isabella- Dijo Carlisle, mi jefe, después de que unos repiqueteos sonaran en su puerta por obra de mis nudillos- Sientate por favor- Me dijo amablemente mientras me invitaba a acomodarme en una de las butacas que se encontraban delánte de su escritorio.

-Buenos dias Señor Masen- Dije mientras me sentaba.

-Bella- Dijo con una mirada ligeramente reprobatoria- Por decimoquinta vez, te pido que solo me llames Carlisle, tenemos la suficiente confianza como para dejar de tratarnos de usted.

-Lo siento Carlisle- Dije mientras suspiraba pesadamente- Me toca un día bastante pesado, y hasta los más mínimos detalles se me escapan.

-He esuchado de tu nuevo paciente- Dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles de uno de los cajones para posarlos sobre el escritorio- Un caso bastante complicado, por eso te he asignado a ti Bella, eres la mejor psicóloga que tengo.

-Gracias por depositar tu confianza en mi Carlisle.- Dije regalandole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¿Qué sabes sobre su caso?- Dijo mientras ojeaba los papeles que había sacado anteriormente.

-Sé todo sobre él.- Dije intentando aclarar mi situación- Melissa, su anterior psicóloga, me ha enviado extensos informes sobre los pequeños progresos que obtuvo cuando ella lo trató. Sé más o menos como funciona su forma de ser. Y también me he puesto al tanto investigando posibles salidas para poder ayudarle.

-Si has leido esos informes sabrás que ese paciente tiene también problemas con la hipersexualidad y su carácter ¿Cierto?- Asentí- Tiene un carácter algo violento, pero puedo asegurarte que no debes atemorizarte por él. Sabes que confio en ti plenamente ¿Verdad?- Dijo mientras me miraba fijamente, asentí con la cabeza.- Es un paciente que tiene dos enfermedades por resolver, violencia e hipersexualidad son uno de los temas que más cuestan resolver, pero lo harás bien.- Carlisle se había convertido en algo así como un padre para mi, al igual que su esposa, Esme. Ellos me habían sido de gran ayuda desde la muerte de mis padres- Sé que harás todo lo que puedas, es un caso confuso y complicado, hace falta mucha experiencia para poder ayudar a un paciente ha salir de algo así, y se que lo harás.- Se levantó del sillón que se encontraba detrás de el escritorio, rodeó la mesa mientras yo me levantaba de la silla, y me abrazó, en un abrazo lo suficientemente paternal como para infundirme confianza y algo de tranquilidad.- Quiero que te centres principalmente en el tema de la violencia, eso es lo que tenemos que reconducir, pienso personalmente, que lo de la hipersexualidad debería ser tratado por una sexóloga, pero el paciente se muestra reticiente a acudir a ese tipo de ayuda.

-Haré todo lo que pueda- Dije sonriendole cuando nos separamos- Quiero ayudarlo y me emplearé al cien por cien a ello esta semana, para ver como comenzamos.

-Me parece perfecto, retrasaré todas las citas que tienes la próxima semana, ya te haré hueco como pueda-Dijo sonriendome.

-Gracias Carlisle- Dije mientras volvía ha habrazarle.

-De nada pequeña- Me devolvió el abrazo en un gesto cargado de cariño.

Me despedí de él y me fui directa a mi consulta, en tan solo media hora llegaría mi nuevo y complicado paciente, por lo que tendría que prepararme para la primera cita.

Estuve preparando varios papeles con actividades y preguntas que podrían ser bastante productivas si las hacía de la correcta forma, ganándome su confianza.

La media hora se me pasó volando, y para cuando quise darme cuenta, noté los primeros golpecitos en la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Me levanté y yo misma fuí a recibirle.

Fue grata la sorpresa que me llevé al ver al _adonis_ que tenía delante mío. Era alto, pelo de color bronce, unos ojos de color esmeralda preciosos y un cuerpo de infarto, podía ver como sus pectorales se marcaban a trabés de su blanca camiseta. En ese mismo momento un mounstro se apoderó de mí, moría por poder tocar su cuerpo, era perfecto, núnca en mis veinte años había visto algo como esto, era perfecto. Y en ese mismo momento fué cuando me dí cuenta de que estaba soñando desierta, y exactamente, soñaba con poder pasar mis manos por ese rebelde pelo bronce, poder acariciar sus pectorales con lentitud...

_¡Bella! ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de pensar estupideces y comportate!_- Me decía mi lado más responsable.

-Hola- Dije rápidamente al darme cuenta de que llevavamos un buen rato el uno delante del otro sin cruzar una sola palabra- Lo siento, pasa.

Paso sin decir nada, podía ver claramente su ceño fruncido y sus ojos pensativos.

-¿Eres Edward Cullen verdad?- Le dije mientras me acomodaba detrás de mi escritorio mientras él daba paso a sentarse en una de las dos butacas que se encontraban delante.

-Si- En ese momento todos mis pensamientos se lanzaron al aire, núnca había escuchado una voz tan perfecta y aterciopelada como esa, era realmente embriagante- Y tu debes de ser la Doctora Swan ¿Correcto?

-Eso es. Pero te pediría que me llamaras simplemente Isabella o Bella.- Ví como fruncía el ceño y me miraba con dudas dibujadas en su perfecto rostro.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Por qué me pides que te llame por tu nombre? ¿No es mejor evitar cualquier tipo de lazos?- Dijo mirandome mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

-No me parece correcto que nos hablemos de usted, los dos tendremos que obtener la confianza del otro para poder hablar tranquilamente sobre ello y poder tratarlo. No quiero que te sientas incómodo.-Su cara se relajó cuando pronuncié esas palabras.

-¿Sabes? Eres algo rara- Dijo sonriendome, fué en ese momento cuando pude ver esa hermosa sonrisa que hizo que me derritiera.

-Eso me dicen- Le dije devolviendole la sonrisa- Pero eso es lo que le hace a una persona especial ¿No? Sus rarezas y diferencias. Sería demasiado monótomo y aburrido si todos fueramos iguales- Le dije con confianza.- Bueno, empecemos. Voy ha hacerte unas cuantas preguntas para ir conociendo mejor tu caso, si sientes presión o incomodidad con alguna de ellas, dilo y pasaremos a la siguiente ¿Vale? Hablaremos un poco sobre tu forma de pensar, asi cada día te haré preguntas diferentes al comienzo de la sesión e iremos avanzando poco a poco ¿Bien?- Asintió de manera entusiasta.

Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que Edward acudió a la consulta, poco a poco nos ibamos conociendo y podía ver en él que realmente había una gran persona. Para cuando quise darme cuenta ya habían pasado dos semanas y ocho citas, y podía decir, que nos estabamos cogiendo cariño el uno al otro, ya no nos despedíamos con un simple _adios _o _hasta luego_, ahora nos despedíamos con un cariñoso abrazo.

Pero no nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para entregarnos la confianza que necesitabamos para seguir adelante, no quería estropear todo lo que habíamos conseguido solamente porque llegaramos a un punto muerto de falta de confianza.

-He pensado, que no soy la única que tiene que conocerte, tu también tienes que conocerme a mi para poder ganarme tu confianza, así que, para el día de hoy , si quieres y lo deseas, puedes hacerme preguntas, ¿Te parece bien?- Le dije al inico de la sesiónDije esperando su respuesta.

-Si, me parece correcto- Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- Y me parece bien que nos ganemos la confianza de ambos.

-Bien, vamos a ver- Dije mientras ordenaba los papeles que estuve ojeando minutos antes de que él llegara.- La primera; ¿Qué es lo que te lleva, en la mayoría de los casos, a una situación violenta?- Meditó unos segundos mi pregunta para después animarse a responder la misma.

-Tengo un carácter fuerte, desde hace tiempo. Cuando alguien me hace perder la pacienca de forma extrema, presionandome sobre cosas o temas que me incomodan es cuando pierdo el control sobre mi y tiendo a actuar de forma violenta.- Me alegré de que Edward confiará aunque fuera lo más mínimo en mi como para responderme ha esa pregunta, eso era un buen comienzo.

-Dices que tienes un fuerte carácter desde hace tiempo. ¿Hay un momento exacto en el que empezastes a comportarte así debido ha alguna situación o experiencia?- Le dije después de analizar su respuesta anterior.

-Una experiencia personal. No es por ofenderte, relamente me infundas confianza, pero creo que no tenemos la suficiente como para contarte esto, preferiría esperar algo más.- Lo acepté con total naturalidad. Me gustaba que me dijera cuales eran los temas que le incomodaban y cuales no, estabamos trabajando en la confianza, y esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario para saber lo que era lo que le llevaba a esas situaciones.

-Está bien, no pasa nada. Pasemos a la siguiente, padeces de _hipersexualidad_ ¿No es así?- Dije con duda cuando le ví sonreir, sabía perfectamente que se estaba conteniendo para no carcajearse delante mío.

-No creo, personalmente, que yo padezca de _hipersexualidad_, me gusta el sexo, como a todo el mundo supongo, pero no como para llevarlo hasta ese extremo.- Dijo mientras seguía sonriendo.

-¿Qué? Entonces, no entiendo nada, Melissa, tu anterior psicóloga ha debido de mandarme mal los informes, iré ha hablar con Carlisle- Dije mientras me levantaba de mi sillón con la clara intención de aclarar mis dudas en el despacho de Carlisle. Pero antes de salir, noté como una mano me sujetaba de la muñeca.

-No hace falta que vayas a dónde Carlisle. No es ningúna confusión, Mel te dijo eso porque yo se lo pedí.-Le miré con un rostro lleno de confusión-Te voy a contar el _por__qué _de ello, pero no quiero que me digas nada, es una decisión que ella y yo tomamos en conjunto en ese momento y quiero que se quede ahí- Acepté rápidamente.- Ella pensó que cualquier futuro psicólogo me aceptaría mejor si veía que una parte de mi no era tan problemática como la otra, la hipersexualidad no es algo que se solucione fácilmente, lo sé, pero es mucho más difícil controlar los ataques de violencia, y no quería que nadie me viera como un caso sin solución, quería que, al menos, pensaran que había algo de mi que si que se podía arreglar. -Dijo sonriendome. Eso encajaba totalmente con su forma de ser y de pensar, por lo que había aprendido de él hasta ahora, no toleraba a las personas que juzgaban sin conocer, y eso era precisamente lo que él quería evitar cuando requirió de mi ayuda.

-Te haré unas... - Meditó durante un rato la continuación de la frase que había comenzado- diez preguntas, ¿Te parece bien?- Asentí con la cabeza sin saber que decir, todo lo que había aprendido estos años sobre como controlar adecuadamente mi mente, se había esfumado de golpe.

-¿Por que decidistes se psicóloga? ¿Por qué no otro trabajo?- Dijo interesado.

-Me gusta ayudar a las personas, no hay las suficientes personas en el mundo dispuestas a prestar ayuda a los que la requieren, y siempre he tenído la intrigra de saber que se encontraba en nuestros pensamientos.- Dije sin titubear, siempre había tenido clara esa respuesta, miles de veces me la habían echo.

-¿Por qué aceptastes mi caso sin conocerme? Nadie se ha fiado de mí núnca, la gente me teme y piensan que soy un caso perdido, y ahora vienes tú y lo cambias todo- Dijo. Mi tanque de ideas se iluminó de repente, y supe que era lo que de verdad le llevaba a actuar de forma violenta a Edward, todo era producto de sus inseguridades, y de la poca aceptación que le daban las personas cuando él pedía ayuda. Era un pobre chico que pedía a gritos un poco de cariño y confianza.

-Sé que no todos los psicólogos te han dado la oportunidad de acudir a sus consultas sin conocerte, solo se han regido por tu expediente. Pero yo no soy así, pienso que todo el mundo merece una oportunidad, no te conocía, y no era quién para juzgarte.- Dije de forma tierna y suave, intentando que el viera que le hablaba de corazón.

-Y ahora que me conoces ¿Qué piensas de mi?- Pensé mi respuesta durante un buen rato, tenía que optar por las palabras adecuadas para que se diera cuenta de que realmente confiaba en él y de que él no era una mala persona. Ví como su rostro se tornó nervioso al ver que no respondía- ¿Me tienes miedo verdad?- Dijo elevando la voz con desesperación- ¿Piensas que voy a lastimarte? Si, seguro que eso es lo que piensas, que me dará un ataque o algo así.- Sé dio la vuelta rápidamente levantandose de la silla para dirijirse a los grandes ventanales para observar la ciudad, Chicago se extendía bajo nosotros. Ví como se despeinaba el pelo en un gesto nervioso. Me apresuré a aclararle el por qué de mi _muda _respuesta antes de que más ideas cruzaran por su cabeza.

-Edward, para.- Le dije cuando ví que comenzaba a estirarse más del pelo. En ese momento volvió a mirarme y pude observar su cara totalmente angustiada y desesperada, se acercó rápidamente a mi y me agarró fuertemente de los brazos.

-Yo núnca te lastimaría, no a ti. Te lo juro, no me tengas miedo, por favor- Me solté de su agarre y anudé mis brazos en su cuello para abrazarle y envolverle en un calido abrazo. Noté como él pasaba sus manos por mi cintura abrazandome mientras escondía su cara en mi cuello.

-Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que te tenga miedo Edward- Le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello intentando relajarle.

-¿No tienes miedo?- Dijo lleno de esperanza mientras le veía separarse de mí mirandome lleno de alegría.

-Ahora si que tengo miedo- Dije mientras notaba como unas traicioneras lágrimas iban impidiendome la visión. En ese momento pude ver como el dolor y la tristeza traspasaba los ojos de Edward.

_¡Mierda Bella! ¡Tienes que medir tus palabras! ¡Usar las correctas!_

-Bien- Dijo Edward, en ese momento se separó totalmente de mi para dirijirse al sillón en el que se encontraba su chaqueta. Ví claramente sus intenciones de marcharse, pero no lo haría, no hasta que yo explicase correctamente lo que había querido decirle con mis palabras.

-No Edward espera.-Dijo mientras le agarré de la mano intentando que no se fuera- No te tengo miedo a ti- Negó con la cabeza, podía ver la confusión reflejada en sus dos hermosos ojos- Tengo miedo a perderte, siento que vas a desaparecer.

-Eso no tiene sentido, sería yo el que tendría que pensar eso- Dijo relajando su semblante- Mírate- Dijo señalandome con una de sus manos de arriba abajo, de la cabeza a los pies.- Eres una hermosa mujer, eres perfecta, amable, dulce y atenta a con los demás.- Dijo sonriendo de forma tierna- Y mirame a mi- Dijo haciendo el mismo gesto que había hecho anteriormente conmigo,. señalandose a si mismo de arriba a abajo- Soy un desastre, tengo fallos por todos los lados, y no hago una cosa bien sin hacer tres mal. Es ilógico que pienses eso, no deberías preocuparte por mi.

-Pero lo hago, me gusta preocuparme por ti. Y no eres un desastre, y si lo fueras, no importaría ¿Entiendes? Todo el mundo tiene fallos, yo tengo miles de casos perdidos detrás mio, personas a las que no he podido ayudar correctamente. Y si de verdad fueras como dices, yo te amaría igual- Dije confesandole mis nuevos sentimientos hacía él. Por que sí, a pesar de que mi corazón asumía que estaba totalmente enamorada y aferrada a él, mi cabeza -tan terca como de costumbre- no quería admitirlo, pero fue justo en ese momento, cuando mi corazón y mi cabeza se pusieron de acuerdo en aceptar mis sentimientos.

-¿M-me a-mas?- Dijo totalmente sorprendido, aunque estaba claro que sentimientos de felicidad adornaban en ese momento sus facciones, lo que no sabía exactamente si era algo que debía tomar como positivo o como negativo. Asentí felizmente con la cabeza.- ¿En serio?- Volví a asentir con el mismo entusiasmo que antes- Sé que no te merezco, pero ¡Dios! Yo también te amo Bella Swan- Dijo mientras me abrazaba y me elevabaa del suelo para girarme en el aire- Te amo desde hace mucho, desde el primer día que te ví, con tus mejillas sonrojadas y tus ojos- Dijo acariciandome la mejilla- Tan preciosos y profundos.

En ese momento nos fundimos en un lento y suave beso, lleno de amor y de cariño que poco a poco se fue tornando en uno más pasional y exigente. No recordaba exactamente el momento en el que nos acercamos hasta el sofá que utilizaban los pacientes, Edward me tumbó con sumo cuidado en él y se posó encima mío, empecé a levantarle poco a poco la camiseta que llevaba para poder sacarsela del todo.

-Bella...-Dijo Edward, notaba su respiración pesada debído a la falta de aire que nos había producido ese beso tan profundo, se dirijío lentamente a mi cuello para dejar un regero de besos allá por dónde pasaba, noté como mordió fuertemente mi cuello, sabría que ahí se me quedaría una marca.

-Hey- Le reproché intentando sonar enojada- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Le pregunté riendo.

-Es la marca Cullen- Dijo mientras volvía a morderme en el mismo sitío que lo había hecho antes- Esta chica esta cogida, todos deben saberlo. Solo yo puedo tocar a mi mujer- Dijo de forma posesiva, lo que tenía que admitir, me excitaba que se volviera posesivo.

Sentí como Edward me iba liberando del vestido en el que estaba metida para dejarme solo con la lencería interior puesta, para entonces ambos nos encontrabamos en las mismas condiciones, en ropa interior.

Noté como Edward desataba mi sujetador para dejarme sin la parte de arriba, rápidamente se llevo uno de mis pezones a la boca y empezó a morderlo y aplastarlo mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba y retorcia el otro pezón, endureciendolos, haciendo que lascivos gemídos salieran de mi boca.

Dejó de acariciarme los senos para volver a besarme con lentitud, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar de forma relajante y pausada mi vientre, hasta llegar al punto al que él tenía previsto llegar, separó mis inchados labios váginales y empezó a acariciarme de arriba a abajo, sin penetrarme, estimulandome el clítoris. Intenté reprimir con todas mis fuerzas un gemido con la intención de que nadie nos escuchara.

-No te reprimas pequeña- Dijo mientras llevaba la otra mano a mi pazón para pellizcarlo y endurecerlo, empecé a gritar y a jadear su nombre de forma desesperada- Eso es amor, hazme saber cuanto te gusta.

-Edward- Dije cuando dos de sus dedos entraron en mi coño, bombeándolos, dentro y afuera. Noté como los espasmos se iban haciendo notar en mi vientre y como el orgasmo se iba formando poco a poco, estava a punto de correrme cuando Edward sacó sus dedos de mi interior.

-No te correrás en mi mano amor, quiero que lo hagas cuando yo esté dentro tuyo.- Dijo, y en ese momento entro en mí de una sola estocada, no recordaba el momento en el que se había desecho de sus boxers.

Empezó a entrar y a salir de forma lenta y suave.

-Edward- Dije entre jadeos- Por favor- Apenas me salían las palabras.

-Dime pequeña, ¿Qué necesitas?- Dijo besandome lentamente.

-M-más rapido- Y así lo hizo, empezó a entrar y a salir de forma rápida y dura, proporcionandonos un placer mayor a ambos.

Pocos segundos después ambos alcanzamos el climax. Cansados y sin habernos recuperado todabía, nos tumbamos en el sofá, abrazados.

-Te amo- Dijo Edward depositando un beso en mi frente- No quiero que esto se quede aquí, quiero que sigas conmigo, no me dejes. Y tienes que saber, que núnca te lastimaría.- Dijo volviendo a besarme, esta vez en los labios, de forma tierna y pausada, sin prisas.

-También te amo, y quiero que estemos juntos. No te temo, ¿Has evolucionado mucho sabes? Tenía miedo a decirtelo y que me dejaras pero supongo que ya no habrá problemas- Dije mientras besaba su pecho y volvía a acomodarme.- Carlisle me ha dicho que ya has superado tu enfermedad, estás bien. Esta mañana, antes de que llegarás me ha comentado que ya estás listo para dejar de acudir a psicólogos, estas totalmente curado- Dije con la alegría pintada en la cara.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendió en su cara antes de besarme de forma amorosa y pasional, devolviendome todo lo que yo le había ofrecido.

-Eso es perfecto, te amo.

Ese fué el comienzo de una larga y próspera relacción, y desde ese momento supe, que Edward había llegado a mi como un regalo _caído del cielo,_ y viceversa,al que siempre estaría agradecida. Porque a pesar del tiempo, siempre seríamos nosotros los que nos ayudaríamos el uno al otro, y les contaríamos a nuestros hijos y nietos el inico de nuestra propia historia de amor y superación.

* * *

><p><em>+Bueno, no sé que tal habrá quedado este one shot, últimamente estoy que escribo cualquier cosa que me llega a la cabeza, y bueno, aquí está una de las últimas, aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo en la carpeta de 'borradores' me he puesto ha editarla y mejorarla, y este ha sido el resultado.<em>

_¿Bueno o malo? Díganme que opinan, agradezco las críticas constructivas/destructivas y eso._

_Gracias a mi beta, Ginebra Brown, por ayudarme a corregir el one shot desinteresadamente, gracias Nuria!_

_Lise_ **シ**


End file.
